This invention relates to a fabric that includes a base sheet covered by a facing fabric and special foamed sheets suitable for inclusion in the fabric as the base sheet. The invention also relates to a method for producing such a fabric and to methods for producing the foamed base sheet as an integral part of the fabric or independently.
The prior art reveals base sheets provided with crinkled facing fabric. Examples of such fabrics may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,245,289 and 2,075,189. U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,447 reveals a plastic sheet that has a foaming agent incorporated in it before extrusion, is formed by extrusion without decomposing the foaming agent, irradiated, and thereafter foamed by activation of the foaming agent. The prior art, however, does not provide a fabric having a conventional pile rug appearance that lends itself to the easy construction of such advantage as is provided by applicant.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a new fabric suitable for use as a rug or the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new, inexpensive and expedient method for producing such a fabric.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new foamed sheet and a method for the production thereof whereby the sheet may be first oriented and/or heat sealed and thereafter foamed.